mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Doc-Up
The Doc-Up, is a power boost that greatly enhances the overall capabilities of the Power Form of any Doc who successfully summons it. Information The "Doc-Up" is an power boost essence that can be achieved by every member of the Doc Family, just like their capability to utilize their Power Form transformation. But cannot always be truly harnessed and utilized by all members. While the Power Form was bestowed to the family by DocGod (God), the Doc-Up was initialized by the Doc Council. Usually the members of the family are thought by other members who have mastered it. It takes a long, dangerous, and difficult period of time to learn it. But when one is able to activate it successfully, the experience opens their eyes and mind to something greater. It was always been said that only a Doc could learn it, but it was revealed by Hank Doc that this is not the case. After Rat, under Alex Doc's control, showed and taught him about the Doc-Up, Hank was eager to learn it. Alex had to disappoint him as he was not a true blood Doc and as such was unable to learn it. Hank told him that that was the same case with the Power Form. Until Catherine Doc, it was also believed that only a true Doc could gain a Power Form, until she was able to summon her's. Alex taught Hank and trained him the basics of the Doc-Up but also the danger that comes with it. He was trained mentally and physically, both as human and as Telicis to fully enhance his essence combined. It has been implied that Hank is able to teach other members of his family this technique. Even since, he has used it to combat either powerful enhanced foes or those who wield phenomenal power so he can match them. Later when Noa battled The General with the Golden King's Armor, he was gaining the upper hand. Hank tried to battle him but was quickly defeated. When Noa was significantly hurt and about to get even more hurt, Hank was able to successfully summon the Doc-Up. When Hank summoned it, his powers increased exceptionally and he battled The General to a standstill and hold him off, long enough so Noa could use Diamond X to completely defeat him and separate the stolen armor from him and put it back on the pedestal. Much later, Hank summoned the Doc-Up and was able to defeat the formidable Nazim and Red Eye and was able to steal their stolen Embodiment Stones back. Nazim was greatly impressed at Hank's usage of the Doc-Up and mentioned that he heard of it before. Later against HIM, he managed to push the latter back and force him to flee the scene also greatly impressing him. Hank has demonstrated being able to achieve the power of Doc-Up even when he's at low health, incredible exhausted and/or have taken quite a beating. Capabilities The Doc-Up enhances the powers and abilities of the Power Form who summons it by 10 times. The Doc-Up increases: *'Physical Strength': The user's physical strength is increased beyond their normal capability and even capacity. The user can potentially match the physical strength of those who wear the divine Golden Armor of the Atlantis King and hold their own against someone wielding the Embodiment Stone of Strength. *'Durability': The user's durability is increased beyond their normal capabilities. The user can endure almost all kinds of attacks far more easily than they would normally. The user can even endure divine based attacks. *'Health': The user's maximum physical and mental health is increased exceptionally. This allows the user to continue battling even further and endure many attacks for a long period of time. *'Speed': The user's speed is increased beyond the user's normal capacity allowing them to avoid attacks and move incredible distances. Those who already possess an enhanced form of speed, become even faster than those who have normal speed. Otherwise, the user's speed allows them to move faster than those who possess "super(human) speed". *'Regeneration': When the user effectively summons the Doc-Up, they instantly regenerate most of the damage they already have taken. During the battle, they also regenerate from any damage taken and all of their wounds. *'Attacks': The user's attacks increase as well beyond their normal capacity. Their attacks become stronger, bigger and more destructive without the user losing control over them. *'Power': The user's overall power increase as well beyond their normal level. Hank Doc was unable to land a single hit on The General equipped with the King's Armor but when he summoned the Doc-Up, he was able to overpower and hold his own against the villain. Weaknesses Tough to Learn: The Doc-Up may be incredible powerful, using it is also very dangerous for a number of reasons. Learning the Doc-Up already is very difficult and takes a considerable period of time to master and takes a large physical and mental toll for the user. A tutor and or mentor is also necessary. Physical Exhaustion: When a Doc uses the Doc-Up, he/she becomes incredible tired and exhausted when he/she reverts back to human form due to the extensive strain of the power. Under normal circumstances, the Doc in question is temporarily knocked out of his/her consciousnesses. Life-Force Depletion: When using the Doc-Up too much or for an extended period of time, the power-up will drain the life-force of the Power Form as well as it's human form. This will eventually kill the user if not handled correctly. Trivia *Hank was the first Non-Doc who successfully summoned and used the Doc-Up. Though the exact reason as to why and how he even achieved the power in the first place remains unknown. *Noa Doc cannot summon the Doc-Up when transformed into a Power Form through the DocSoul. **Noa can only use the Doc-Up when transformed into her official Power Form Celestial. However she has't learned how to summon the Doc-Up yet. *The Doc-Up has shown to allow the user to match beings wielding an Embodiment Stone. Category:Doc Family Category:Power Forms Category:PowerForm Users Category:Concepts